Certain specific purpose printers have been developed including many different printers dedicated to printing envelopes and postcards such as by expeditiously applying addresses and other messages to the envelope in batches of transactional mail or direct mail advertisements. Print feed mechanisms are often adjustable to facilitate the use of variable media sizes such as different sized envelopes and post cards.
One product line of successful envelope printers is the DA70s/DA75s color shuttle head addressing printer systems available from Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford Conn. In such a system, an adjustable side guide has typically been provided to support a stack of media and that often must be reconfigured several times per day when used to process different batches of different sized envelopes or postcards. Previously, the adjustment of the side guide in the opposed fixed mounting clamps has been time consuming.
Inasmuch as such a printer with a plurality of adjustable side guides is utilized to process batches of media (envelopes or postcards) of different sizes, faster replacement and adjustment of the side guide would allow faster job setup and therefore greater throughput. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved side guide mount clamp to facilitate more expeditious batch print job setup.